Timing
by Solis
Summary: The wizarding world is at war and the aurors are losing. Humanity rests on one man, who must return to the beginning and change the future.
1. Prologue A Time to Rewind

Summary: The wizarding world is at war and the aurors are losing. Humanity rests on one man, who must return to the beginning and change the future.

Disclaimer: It's all mine, MINE!!!!…. Nope, actually its not – none of it is mine, (sobs uncontrollably)

A/N: Feedback rocks my tiny little world, but flames just make me chuckle.

I've uploaded a 2nd chapter to this story, but some people cant get to it – if you want to read it type in '&chapter=2' after what is already there and you will get it – Thanx every1

Prologue – A Time to Rewind

In the eye of the storm, he stood. Battered and bruised, though still strong. Torn cloak waving the breeze, while grey eyes darted back and forth, surveying the scene. The area was shrouded in thick smog, accumulated from a thousand curses that had been uttered there. Figures ran past him, some desperately crawling toward aid, but he was too immune to notice anymore. Above, the night sky was a rainbow of magic light, flashing constantly as new spells were cast – _an ironic celebration,_ he thought_, of the war that we are losing._

He made his way through the fallen, the panic steadily rising. He spotted a flash of chestnut hair in the distance, and changed direction to where he thought it had been. He saw a rumpled mass, fall to the ground ahead of him and raced onward to catch it. He knelt beside the fallen body, his heart in his throat, but as he turned it over he recognised it as a girl he had worked with, back at the Ministry. He felt a presence behind him and turned.

"Where is she, Ron?" he asked, "I looked away for one minute and she was gone"

The figure looked away and then back before admitting, "I don't know, Draco."

Pain arose in the man's eyes, before it was quickly forced down and replaced with determination. 

__

No time for tears now, he reprimanded himself_, she needs you – you have to find her_.

"Ron – let's go back to where we were and look again. She has to be nearby."

"I agree, she probably stopped to help – " "Incendere Dementia"

Ron's words were cut off by a Death Eater's sharp cry and a blinding purple light suddenly surrounded his head. The screams of agony awoke the man from his trance and he raised his wand, but a flash came from beside him.

"Petrificus Totalus". The minion fell to ground, frozen in place. "Finite Incantatum". Ron stopped writhing on the ground and fell unconscious.

Draco cocked his head to the right and regarded the newcomer with a raised eyebrow.

"Took your time there, Granger", he whispered, seeing her reproachful look.

"Well, I heard a cry for help and –", he cut her off with a fierce hug and kissed her cheek before releasing her. They smiled at each other, relief evident in both faces. 

"Got to help, Weasley" She nodded, all business, and followed him to kneel beside Ron's immobile figure.

"That spell must have wiped him out. We've got to get him to a healer."

They each grasped one of Ron's hands and apparated to the nearest rest point. A nurse approached them and began tending to the patient.

"Spell?"

"Incendere Dementia"

"Nasty – we'll have to keep a close eye on him. You have to be strong to beat that one. Go and get yourselves looked at, while your waiting."

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her out of the infirmary. She turned to him with the same look he had given her a few minutes ago.

"Why did you call me that?" she asked

"What did I call you?"

"Granger"

"Ah," He said "Old habit, I guess"

"Well you of all people should know that I haven't been 'Granger' for a long time – I believe I'm 'Malfoy' now" she smiled at him

"Quite true", he laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Immediately, the corridor was ablaze with green light and screams were echoing off the walls. Draco pulled them into a room of to one side.

"Stay here", he commanded.

"No, Draco" She said, "It's time. While we're both still together. While there's still something to fight for"

They shared a look and Hermione produced a small vial of liquid from inside her worn robes. Draco sighed and pulled out a brass key and his wand from his, and remembered….

__

'This is it, Draco' said Albus Dumbledore, 'The secret weapon. The ministry's been developing this for a year.' He handed him a large, dull key and a vial of indigo liquid.

__

'What does it do?' asked Draco, cautiously

'The key will, with the right words, send the caster back to a moment precisely ten years into the past'

'But why. Nobody would know what is to come. Surely the same events will occur. History will repeat itself all over again and we will be no better off than we are now!'

'Ah, clever boy' smiled the Sorcerer 'That is what the potion is for. The caster drinks the contents of the vial before he casts the spell…. And all his memories will remain intact. The caster will know of everything that has happened in the original future. That is, of course, unless things change."

'What exactly do you mean?'

'Well, as events in the past change, so will the future. The caster will begin to 'remember' things that will happen in the new alternative future.'

'Like what?'

'For example, if someone were to save Harry from his death five years ago, then they would cease to remember that he had ever died'

'How, then, would they realise that they had in fact changed the future?'

'Well, dear boy, I would suggest they write down their memories of the past ten years before enacting a change!'

'Why are you telling me this, Albus'

'Because it is you, my boy. You will be this caster. There is only you who have the strength and the skill left to do this.'

'Surely Ron could do it –'

'No Draco, he does not have the power. Only you can do this. Now listen closely, you must drink the potion fully, and I mean that, before you begin. Immediately, you must recite these words three times – 'Reditus ipse'. Whilst doing this you **must** be holding the key with both hands. The key will begin to glow and eventually it will shine with a blinding white light. When it has dissipated, you will be transported to the exact point in space that you were occupying ten years ago, Okay?'

__

'I understand, Albus'

'Remember this. The spell is very powerful and you will need to prepare yourself mentally for the level of concentration you'll require. Most importantly, Mr. Malfoy, the spell needs time to build up enough power to complete. You must give yourself three minutes to fully complete the spell. Three minutes of complete focus, so do everything to keep your mind on the job. One try is all we've got, Draco. Once those words are spoken there is no going back. There is only enough power for one to go.'

'I understand'…

Draco broke the stare he had on Hermione and took the Key from her.

"You know you need to start it now, Draco. You need three minutes and they're coming – I'll give you what I can."

He nodded and took a deep breath, before running up to his wife and holding her to him. He kissed her softly and stroked her cheek, while gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"You can do this," she whispered, tears falling onto his hand, "for Albus, for Ron and for Harry. For us and for our child."

"I won't fail you" he said, and pulled away from her. He raised the vial to his lips and swallowed. After several calming breaths, he took the key in both hands and began.

"Reditus ipse. Reditus ipse. Reditus ipse." The key began to glow faintly, the light gradually increasing in strength. 

The door burst open, and Draco vaguely saw Hermione, wand raised, fighting off three Death Eaters. His protective side flared, but he needed to focus. For her.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione", he chanted. The key's light was almost at its peak.

Then, in his peripheral vision, he saw him enter. Striding into the room, Voldemort saw his treacherous protégé and the mudblood. 

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione"

Raising his wand at Hermione, he whispered quietly. But Draco knew what he had said. As if in slow motion, Hermione was bathed in green light. She turned toward Draco and mouthed "I love you", before she fell to the floor, as Voldemort raised his wand to Draco.

"HERMIONE!!" screamed Draco and went blind.

"NO!"

Draco fell to the hard wooden floor, expecting the fatal blow that would send him to join Hermione. But it never came. He stood on shaky legs and glanced around. He recognised the room he was in as his old bedroom at Malfoy Manor. He checked the date on the calendar on his desk, – August 17th, 1999 . It was exactly ten years earlier, making him almost seventeen years old. Draco looked in his full-length mirror and noted the changes.

__

My hair is longer. The scars on my face have gone. I'm less toned, though. Intrigued he looked closer. _My eyes. My eyes are the same._ The grey pools were dark and sad, as though the soul within had seen much tragedy and pain. The heart of a grown man looking through the eyes of a boy. They were swirling dangerously – a tornado of anger and loss.

__

Loss. he thought. And then it hit him hard. _I watched her die. She's gone. I've lost everything._

And for the first time in years, Draco cried.


	2. A Time to Prepare

Summary: The wizarding world is at war and the aurors are losing. Humanity rests on one man, who must return to the beginning and change the future.

Disclaimer: It's all mine, MINE!!!!…. Nope, actually its not – none of it is mine, (sobs uncontrollably)

A/N: R n R makes my life worthwhile. 

Elayne – Thankyou, honey, you made my day 

Chapter 1 – A Time to Prepare

The moonlight floated into the training room at the Malfoy manor, seeking the figure that came there each night. The silvery beams caressed his bare broad shoulders and his halo of blonde hair.

Draco couldn't sleep. His nightmares let him so drained that he had taken to practising his Tai Chi before and after he attempted to rest. He crouched down and swept his left foot out to the side, as if he was tripping an invisible opponent. He held that leg a couple of feet of the ground as he drew his arms back as if readying a bow for release. His body perfectly still, he maintain that stance as he thought back on the last day…….

"Hermione!" 

Draco shot up in his four poster bed, covered in perspiration and wracked with shivers. It had been the same for the last thirteen nights – he would relive the memory of her death over and over again before finally screaming and awakening himself. He held in head in his hands as he tried to regain control of his breathing. 

_That's enough,_ he thought, _I have wallowed in grief for long enough now. I'm out of time._

Draco pushed himself off the end of the bed and marched over to his desk. He caught sight of himself in the mirror as he passed and looked. His new, or old, reflection intrigued him. 

_Not too bad looking, but I'm a still bit scrawny, _He thought, flexing his biceps, _Have to keep working on that._

He had been continuing his physical auror training to get back into shape, but knew he couldn't build up all his muscles in a few days so had decided to start slowly. 

_I didn't actually get a good physique until I was in my twenties, _he thought_, but surely it can't be a bad thing to look good earlier on._

He had realised that his magical training would have to be put on hold, as he would be in trouble for performing any spells outside of Hogwarts without a license.

_Maybe I can find a place to practise there at night? Might be too risky with Albus there. Anyway down to business._

He had spent the last week trying to remember the things the seventeen-year-old version of him would know. He had found his Hogwarts letter and momentarily panicked about a trip to Diagon Alley.

_Too soon to risk seeing her yet,_ he had thought.

But he had quickly realised that due to his parents' 'business' trip to Hungary, they had gone to purchase all of his equipment in the week before they had left. 

He took out his parchment and started completing the summer homework, 

_Way too easy – maybe I'll finally beat Granger in something other than Potions!_

……Draco smiled at his own immaturity, as he gracefully changed his position to a high full body stretch, before finishing. He had a swig of his water bottle before striding into the bathroom to get ready.

_Time for a blast from the past._

Hurriedly pushing his loaded trunk ahead of him, Draco raced into Kings Cross Station at ten forty. 

_Stupid muggle transport. I'm sure that heathen chauffeur overcharged me._

He had been ready to apparate over at quarter past, but had remembered at the last minute that he was not due to take the test for his apparating license until next summer.

_It couldn't change my destiny much if I take the test a bit earlier, could it? I hope not – another few rides in those taxi things and I'll be in Azkaban for genocide before you can say 'Quidditch'!_

He laughed silently at his overreaction, but a quick glance at his watch – 10:45 - told him he'd needed to hurry. He strode purposefully over to the barrier leading to platform nine and three quarters, pushed his trolley in, leaned casually against it and fell through.

Draco thanked all the gods he could think of after seeing the platform was almost empty. After a swift scan told him there was no one there he knew, he boarded the Hogwarts Express without further thought.

The train was not particularly full, Draco noted as he searched for a compartment. He knew that the 'Golden trio' often opted for a rear compartment, so he chose one towards the middle, hoping that they would stick to their old routine and avoid him. 

He settled in the corner of the seat, leaning against the window and took out his battered copy of 'The Lord of the Rings' - A gift from Hermione when they were dating. He smiled as he remembered his response to her thoughtfulness – a confused glance and an unsure _thank you?_ She had laughed at his look and explained that the book was a muggle story full of magic and fantasy. He, of course, had looked even more bewildered, so she had made them each a steaming cup of hot chocolate, placed his head in her lap and started to read to him – it had been his favourite book ever since. After a few pages, Draco began to lose himself to his thoughts once more. Before he realised, he had fallen into a much needed dreamless sleep.

He awoke to a sharp prodding of his right side.

"I think he's awake now"

"See – I told you he wasn't dead"

"Well, he wasn't moving"

Draco blearily looked around, noticing that the scenery was flying past him. 

_Oh, journey's started – How long have I been asleep?_

He turned to his companions to ask them, but started when he realised who had roused him.

_Crabbe? And Goyle?_ _They look….. different….._

_'Do you really think that's wise, Crabbe'. _

_The blonde auror gestured towards his opponents raised wand. He received a grunt in reply. Another figure stepped out of the shadows and stood beside his friend, wand raised also._

_'Don't Goyle, you know it's not worth it'_

_The muscular Death-eater's face held a grim look_

_'And what should I do, Malfoy? Give up and spend the rest of my days in Azkaban? No thanks'_

_'Help us. You haven't done anything unforgivable, Goyle. We could use some muscle fighting on our side.'_

_'I'm sorry, Draco,' he said softly, 'but it's too late for you to help us now – He is coming.'_

_As they ran in tandem towards his position, Draco raised his wand, whispering, and, in a flash of green light, they were gone……_

Returning from his reverie, dismissing the memories, he realised that they were staring at something in his lap – _ah, the book._ Lifting the book up, he watched as they viewed the thousand page novel with awe and no small amount of disgust. 

"Watcha reading, Draco?" Crabbe asked

"Yeah," said Goyle, "thought reading was for geeks"

"Yeah," Crabbe said, getting into the swing, "You training up to be a Professional geek or something"

He realised he had been doing an un-Draco activity, and mentally berated himself. Immediately, a thousand excuses for why he was enjoying classic literature raced into Draco mind and he sifted through them, trying to find a plausible one.

"Well I was –", he stopped.

_Hang on a minute, _he thought, _whether or not I'm reading, the Draco Malfoy they knew would **not** be taking this talk from anyone – especially not them. And anyway, they're both so thick that they'll have forgotten this conversation ever took place by tomorrow._

"What's it to you, er, knuckleheads, anyway" 

_Smooth, Malfoy, very smooth,_ he thought, rolling his eyes at himself. 

Before they had a chance to respond, the door opened and a head popped around it. Draco instantly recognised the, much younger, face of his mentor.

"Remus!" He cried, momentarily forgetting how absurd this would seem to Professor Lupin. He leapt up to hug the man, when he caught sight of the strange looks he was receiving from all three parties in the room. He sat back down.

"Well, er, I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came over me, er, I've been…ill, yes, ill….", he promptly changed the subject, "You wanted something?".

"Yes, Mr, um", he checked something on a small parchment he was holding, "Malfoy. Your presence is required presently in the first compartment by Professor McGonagall.

Draco was confused for a moment, but the memories came suddenly crashing back to him. He picked up his things and marched out into the corridor, much to the confusion of his companions.

_Of course, _he thought, _I'm the Head boy. That's what McGonagall is going to tell me._

He had reached the correct booth, when he realised the implications of this development.

_I have to share a common room with the Head Girl – Hermione!_

He mentally groaned, _So much for having time to get used to the new me._

As he stepped inside, he noticed a note on the table address to him –

_Mr Malfoy, I've had to rush back to get some papers for you and Miss Granger._

_Just sit tight and make yourself comfortable, and I'll be along in a minute._

_Prof. McGonagall._

_Well, _he thought, surveying the empty room, _I'll have a quiet moment alone then._

He again pulled out his novel, resumed reading and, once again, he soon dosed off.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I had a bit of an inspiration shortage for this chapter, as it's just a continuity piece. I should have Chapter 2 up very soon – much more interesting!!


End file.
